forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Customization
There are many options that can help a Hero look unique. Players can attain gear or weapon pieces through looting, as a progression reward or by purchasing using currency earned in-game. Players can also receive or unlock color patterns, ornaments engraving or more symbols. Players who have picked a faction to represent and created a symbol representing themselves, this symbol can be used during hero customization, generally on what is deemed as the "standards" armor piece. Hero Customization The first screen in customization allows players to change out their Helm, Chest, Arms and the various Weapon parts to preferred ones if unlocked or otherwise attained. A window will show if the item is an upgrade. Players can destroy any old pieces no longer needed in exchange for salvage which is necessary in changing the visuals of the gear piece. Under Appearance, players can change: *Outfits - This may be an alteration to the hero's look that includes preset symbols and colors. The options are elite, battle, reputation, and mythic. *Traits - This is where players will pick Male or Female. *Colors - Players can choose their Neutral, Attacker, and Defender color sets. Sets are in three colors. *Materials - This is more of a color choice than a 'material' choice but it changes the texture and/or base color of the primary armor. Players can change which pieces get the change from the Usage tab. *Armor Pieces - Change the colors and patterns of armor pieces. This varies between Heroes, as some will have the basic Shoulders-Chest/Back-Standards-Legs configuration, while others will have other places to apply customization, such as the face. Pinkachu Plays For Honor Closed Alpha - Knight Customization|Closed Alpha Warden Customization Pinkachu Plays For Honor Closed Alpha - Viking Customization|Closed Alpha Raider Customization Pinkachu Plays For Honor Closed Alpha - Samurai Kensei Customization|Closed Alpha Kensei Customization Emblem Customization Players can find their personal emblem to customize by going to Account and then Social from the main menu. Under the Profile tab is the Emblem Editor. Players can create up to four emblems that they can then use on their Heroes to identify them to other players. It also represents the player as an icon next to their name. The emblem consists of a background design, up to 5 symbols and an outline. The background designs are made up of one to three parts, each can be colored using the available palette. The Transform option will allow the design to be resized, rotated, moved or flipped. The symbols can also be transformed and players who used more than one, can decide which ones should sit in front of others by using the 'bring forward' and 'move backward' options. If a player just can't decide on a design, they can use the 'randomize' option to come up with something. Pinkachu Plays For Honor Closed Alpha - Changing My Emblem Trivia *The Apollyon color swatch is only available by playing a "Realistic Event" gamemode, such as Realistic Dominion. This color swatch is unique in that it is the full-black set. **It was also available during the Age of Wolves game event. Category:Gameplay